


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: K-pop gang/mafia au(non-idols) [8]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Radio, College Student Jonghyun, Established Relationship, Gang Violence, Kim Jonghyun-centric, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Past Drug Addiction, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Content, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Everyone
Series: K-pop gang/mafia au(non-idols) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292417





	Untitled

**12:48 PM**

"Jonghyun-sshi,I wasn't expecting to see you at the station today."

Jonghyun just smiled at Jisung and shrugged."I thought that I would visit Aaron at the station today for a change."He said."Since he's always visiting me at my work and all,I just thought that I would return the favor."


End file.
